Heroes en Navidad
by CherryPieGirl
Summary: Hiro y GoGo tendran una Navidad que les cambiara la vida


**Vale, aquí está el OneShot de Navidad, no lo pude subir cuando dije porque no estaba en mi casa, de echo acabo de llegar, lo iba a subir por el celular pero me decía que el archivo no coincidía, por eso no pude, así que una disculpa, y aunque sea atrasado pero Feliz Navidad,**

* * *

POV GoGo

Era Navidad , nos habíamos reunido en la casa de Hiro con la tía Cass, ella nos había preparado una cena exquisita, todos comíamos y platicamos, admito que las cosas cambiaron mucho después de nuestra primera aparición como los grandes héroes, todo mejoró, la academia había mejorado desde que Callahan no estaba, San Fransokio era más segura, quizá sea porque ahora le temen a los grandes héroes, y en cuanto a nosotros, superamos la muerte de Tadashi muy bien, Hiro ya no tenía esos ataques de furia contra Callahan, y aunque Honey lo seguía extrañado, ya no lloraba, si todo estaba perfecto.

-Okey, okey, todos serios chicos- Fred nos tranquilizó, todos estábamos riendo de sus bromas- Hay que hacer un brindis, por Hiro y Tadashi, sin ellos nunca hubiéramos tenido a otra gran amigo, Bymax.

Bymax, el robot que Tadashi hizo, y que Hiro mejoró.

Hiro se había sonrojado, seguía siendo un niño, eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, era inocente, no se dejaba llevar por la fama, espera he dicho me gusta...

-Por los Grandes Héroes- Brindó Hiro

-Por los Grandes Héroes- Brindamos

Al acabar la cena tía Cass puso música y todos empezamos a bailar, era música movida por lo cual todos bailábamos en grupo, pero Honey tenía que hablar.

-Hay que poner algo más lento.

Entonces tía Cass puso algo más lento, para bailar en pareja.

POV Hiro

O no, música lenta, sé que Honey empezara a bailar con migo y después querrá que baile con GoGo, realmente quiero bailar con ella, la pregunta es ¿Ella querrá bailar con migo?

Realmente me lastimaría si no, es decir, sólo somos amigos, pero desde que la conocí sentí algo por ella que no era amistad, era algo más, pero no le he dicho nada no quiero forzar la situación, además no sé si a ella le gustaba Tadashi

-Vamos a bailar Hiro- Honey me saco de mis pensamientos, tomó mi mano y se acomodó en posición de baile.

Empezamos a bailar, todo bien, todo tranquilo, hasta que vi a GoGo, nos miraba, una mirada enojada, ¿estaba celosa?

POV GoGo

No lo creo Hiro está bailando con Honey, no entiendo por qué pero me molesta, sé que sólo son amigos, como todos, pero siempre creí que yo le gustaba a Hiro, y si estaba bien me gustaba que yo le gustará, creo que apenas lo creo, pero será posible, no lo creo, será posible que Hiro Hamada me guste.

-GoGo ven aquí, baila con Hiro- Honey me jalo.

-Yo... está bien.

Hiro se puso rojo, aunque de seguro yo tenía un aspecto similar.

Hiro puso su mano en mi cintura, yo en su hombro y las manos sueltas las unimos, sentí un escalofrío.

POV Hiro

Estaba nervioso, nunca creí que aceptaría, pero lo hizo y ahora que la tenía en frente

no quería soltarla, se veía hermosa con su cabello morado resaltaba su cara, ella me miraba a los ojos, no podía estar más rojo.

Seguimos el compás de la música, era realmente hermoso, por un momento creí que lo nuestro podría ser.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a mí, quería besarla, tenía tantas ganas, pero no, la música paro.

-Hora de los regalos- Wasabi sostenía un regalo.

POV GoGo

Todos estábamos emocionados por los regalos y yo lo único que quería era olvidar a Hiro.

Después de un rato todos abrimos los regalos sólo faltaban dos el mío para Hiro y el de Hiro para mí.

-Bien, sólo faltan dos vamos GoGo ábrelo-Honey estaba ansiosa

-Bien.

Abrí el regalo, era hermoso, un collar con un dije de estrella morado.

-Hiro, es hermoso, gracias.

Hiro me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Abre el tuyo.

Hiro tomo mi regalo, lo abrió.

-Wow, gracias GoGo

-Con todo su amor- Fred lo dijo en forma de broma, pero Hiro y yo nos sonrojamos.

Le había dado un brazalete rojo y negro, sabía que a él le gustaban, aunque no lo demostrará.

-Bien, hora de los besos- Dijo tía Cass

0.o

POV Hiro

O no, tía Cass acostumbraba poner muérdagos por toda la casa, esa tradición viene de mucho más atrás dé mi familia y a tía Cass le encantaba.

Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente GoGo y yo terminamos parados en uno.

-Que emoción, ustedes primero-Dijo tía Cass

-Pero esta vez en la boca- Dijo Fred

"Enserio"

Vamos porque a mí.

-Yo creo que no- Ni GoGo ni yo estábamos seguros de esto.

-Vamos todos sabemos que se gustan- Honey realmente quería esto.

Por alguna razón me decidí a hacerlo, tome a GoGo de la cintura y la acerque a mí, ella tomo mis hombros y nos acercamos, la mire, me miro, era perfecto.

Toque sus labios con los míos, ella cerró sus ojos y yo también, al poco rato ella abrió la boca, yo igual, era un beso realmente romántico.

POV GoGo

Después del beso no nos hablamos, era hora de terminar con esto.

-Hiro podemos hablar.

-Claro.

Fuimos a un lugar más privado.

\- GoGo tengo que decirte algo.

No creí que el tomará la iniciativa.

-Té amo, quizá es precipitado pero te amo.

-Yo también té amo

Ups se me salió.

-GoGo debo hacerte una pregunta, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Oh Hiro, sí.

Me abalance a él, y lo bese, el me regresó el beso y nos unimos en la noche de aquel 24 gracias a una tradición.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecía, espero les guste y Feliz Navidad pásensela súper, nos leemos.**


End file.
